Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stable personal lubricant compositions containing tocopherol and related compounds as microemulsions. They are at least three times more lubricious than the compositions known previously. The compositions of this invention can provide a vehicle for delivering moisture, tocopherol and related tocopherol compounds such as topcopherol acetate and other medicaments for contraception and for the treatment and prevention of disease to the skin and mucous membrane especially the vaginal mucosa. This invention also relates to methods of preparation and use of the personal lubricant compositions of this invention.